underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Philip Bushey (TV Series)
Phil Bushey is one of the main characters and a survivor of the dome in CBS' Under the Dome. He is the former DJ of WYBS, residing in Chester's Mill. He runs the station with the help of Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver. Once Dodee is killed by Big Jim he is offered the job of Sheriff. After Phil makes the big mistake of killing Wendell, his badge is revoked. Before The Dome Phil suffered from a gambling problem similar to that of Peter Shumway. He was frequently indebted and thus had previously been visited by Barbie for payments, although unlike Peter, Phil was able to pay his debts. Peter sold his car to Phil for a cheap price in desperation, presumably to generate some money to pay off his debts. Under The Dome Season 1 "Pilot" After the arrival of The Dome, Phil and Dodee were the first to discover, through listening to military transmissions, that the town was in fact under a dome; previously, residents believed it was surrounded, rather than completely encapsulated. Though Phil wanted to share the discovery with the public by revealing it through a broadcast, Dodee determined it would only cause people to panic further. "The Fire" At Phil's broadcast tower, Phil asks Dodee whether she had heard anything else from the outside the Dome. She picks up a feed and learns that the Dome is not radioactive. Phil wants to tell the people of Chester's Mill, but Dodee reminds him that they know only enough to scare people. Phil continues to pester Dodee for more information when they hear a signal, Julia walks in on them and demands to know what it is. "Manhunt" Phil Bushey broadcasted news to Chester's Mill people about the fire. Later Julia notices Phil, and offers to introduce Barbie to him, but Barbie turns away and tells her to go ahead. After the broadcast they part ways. "Outbreak" Julia after following the map she found in Barbie's backpack arrives at the address marked on the map, where she sees her husband's car. She soon discovers that the address belongs to Phil Bushey. When she asks why he has Peter's car, he says Peter sold it to him. Phil then collapses, and Julia calls for help. Big Jim and Barbie return to the hospital with the antibiotics. Barbie asks Phil where Julia is, but Phil is still disoriented. Phil reassures Barbie that Peter Shumway can't identify Barbie, since he believes Peter left town. "Blue on Blue" At the radio station, after founding out about military plan to shoot a missile at the Dome which could kill them all, Phil sets up a final play list. He thinks this is the end. Down in the tunnels, Phil plays Beethoven over speakers. Barbie gives him his grandfather's watch back and Barbie says that he really doesn't expect the tunnels to protect them. Phil's final song is Skeeter Davis, "The End of the World." He dances with Dodee. "The Endless Thirst" At the radio station, Phil is getting only feedback. He says for the interference to be so strong, it has to be coming from inside the dome. Dodee has rigged a machine to find the source of it, thinking the dome is generating it to preserve itself from the missile. She thinks if they can find the source, maybe they can turn it off. "Thicker Than Water" Phil was with Big Jim when he was trying to take over the well from Ollie Dinsmore. During the fight Phil was shot in the shoulder and later taken to hospital to patch up his wound. "Speak of the Devil" Phil Bushey, offered Linda a ride when her car run out of gas. Phil and Linda investigate the crime scene at Julia's house. Phil remarks that he never believed Barbie would go so far. Phil confirms the information that Big Jim gave her: that Barbie killed Peter Shumway. They believe that Julia found out, and Barbie shot her. Linda and Phil discover that Julia is safe at the clinic, but Barbie left with Big Jim. Phil suggests that they went to the cement factory, where Maxine's fight club is. Linda orders Phil out of the car, and leaves for the factory. "Exigent Circumstances" Phil Bushey overhears a radio message in which Big Jim tell that the radio station was set o fire and suggests that it must have been a retaliation by Barbie for broadcasting the information about him. After the fire is put out, Phil mourns Dodee. Linda promises him that Barbie won't get away with it. "Curtains" As Angie, Julia, and Barbie attempt to flee the Sheriff's Office, they are nearly stopped by Phil. Barbie, still handcuffed, manages to subdue him. Phil arrives in Big Jim's office at his request. Big Jim asks him to find some carpenters for a work detail. He shows Phil an image of a gallows, telling him that Barbie needs to be made an example of. Phil agrees for Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver's sake. He last seen with crowd waiting for Barbie's execution. Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Phil loses consciousness with the rest of the crowd, and is later appointed by Big Jim as the new sheriff after Linda's death. "Infestation" Phil arrests Julia's friend, when it is believed she killed Angie McAlister. Phil tells Julia she is lucky he isn't arresting her for harbouring a fugitive. "Force Majeure" "Revelation" "Reconciliation" After Phil shoots and kills Wendell, Julia fires him as the sheriff. Bitter and angry, Phil conspires with Big Jim to make Julia look bad in front of the town. Phil rigs a generator to explode while Julia is gathering food for the town to share. In secret, him and his assistant are gathering food and storing it in a safe place. When Carolyn Hill finds out, she is captured by Phil and used as a hostage for Barbie investigates. Barbie shoots Phil in the shoulder. "Awakening" Phil is briefly mentioned by Big Jim, he starts to name everyone who has a problem with him and mentions Phil who is lying in the clinic, recovering from the gunshot. Later, Phil gets out of the clinic, finds Jim and knocks him in the head with the but of a shotgun. He later handcuffs him to one of the cell doors, but is soon taken out by Junior, when he finds Phil and Jim. Jim puts Phil in the cell, and when Phil sits down he says "were not getting out of here alive". Appearances Killed Victims *Wendell Category:Under the Dome Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Chester's Mill Category:Male Characters